


Man Down

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Jensen is absent during a dinner, and Jared and Genevieve have no clue where he actually is.
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Man Down

**Author's Note:**

> For n_nami | Franzi's prompt on the Profound Bond Discord Server. Hope you like.

Misha was already sitting at the table with Vicki when Jared and Genevieve arrived for dinner. Danneel let them in, guiding them to the table that was already spread out with the food.

“We’re sorry we’re a little late,” Genevieve apologised, taking a seat at the table. “You could have started without us.”

“We only just served everything up,” Danneel assured her.

Jared looked around, frowning as he spotted the empty chair. “Where’s Jensen?”

“Busy,” Danneel said simply as she sat down. “He apologises that he can’t eat with us.”

“Huh,” Jared frowned as he took an offered bowl. “He never said anything.”

“His schedule was just a little full,” Misha said, slipping a hand below the table.

“I’m sure he’s being a good boy though,” Vicki said.

“He is,” Misha said.

Jared gave them a sideways look. “Okay.”

Misha just smiled at him. He slid his fingers through Jensen’s hair, then down along his jaw. Jensen was kneeling under the table on a cushion, his mouth wrapped around Misha’s cock. He wasn’t sucking or licking, simply holding Misha’s cock in his mouth. Keeping it warm. Misha slid his fingers over Jensen’s cheek and could feel them bulging slightly from his cock.

They began to eat, sharing out the platters of food and filling their plates. Misha and Jared spun stories from the set, the ladies laughing along with them. They talked about the kids and school, a little about politics and a lot about their plans for the future. Misha would occasionally slip his hand under the table to stroke Jensen’s hair and face.

“I was kind of hoping to see Jensen today,” Jared said, slicing into his meat. “A few things I wanted to talk to him about.”

“I’m sure we can pass it on,” Danneel said.

“It’s nothing in particular,” Jared said. “I was just hoping to plan a couple of days for us to go out somewhere.”

Misha felt Jensen nod. “He’d be interested.”

“Definitely,” Danneel agreed. “He loves spending time with you.”

“He couldn’t make the dinner though,” Jared lamented.

“Something came up,” Misha said.

Danneel snorted, almost choking on her food.

“It happens to all of us,” Genevieve said, patting Jared on the arm. “I’m sure he’d be here if he could.”

Jensen shifted slightly under the table, resting his chin on Misha’s lap. Misha wanted to praise him for how good he was being but knew he couldn’t. Instead he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. Jensen still wasn’t licking or sucking, but every so often he swallowed. It was enough to keep Misha just on the edge of arousal without being erect.

Misha continued to eat, keeping an impassive look on his face and smiling when on cue. Vicki and Danneel were also falling into their roles, not giving away where Jensen was. Misha saw Danneel occasionally shoot him a look, her eyes drifting down for a moment before she returned her attention back to their guests. For her part Vicki was pretending that nothing was happening at all.

“This is really nice,” Genevieve said about the food. “I hope it didn’t take you long to make it, Dee.”

“I had help,” Danneel assured her. “Misha and Vicki are very good cooks.”

“I would hope so,” Jared said. “They’ve got a cook book.”

“Have you actually read it?” Misha asked.

Jared shook his head. “I keep meaning to but I keep forgetting.”

“We’ll have to give you a copy,” Vicki said. “We still have a few spares lying around.”

“I didn’t think they give you many copies,” Genevieve said.

“We bought them,” Misha said. “To give as gifts.”

“Or to try and get yourself on the New York Bestseller list,” Jared teased.

“Not my thing,” Misha said.

“We’ve tried a few things from the cook book,” Danneel admitted. “The kids love the pictures.”

“It was fun,” Vicki said. “The kids love it.”

“They certainly made some interesting meals,” Misha said.

“And you ate all of them like a good daddy,” Vicki cooed.

Misha preened.

“Careful,” Jared said. “It’ll go to his head.”

“I think he’s getting enough head,” Danneel muttered.

It was Misha’s turn to snort.

Jensen flicked his tongue out as punishment for the break, Misha squirming slightly in his seat. The punishment didn’t last long before Jensen went back to simply holding Misha’s cock in his mouth, inadvertently swallowing again. Misha shifted slightly in his seat, resisting the urge to stroke Jensen’s face again. If he put his hand under the table too often it could give them away.

“Mm, before I forget,” Genevieve said when they were about halfway through their meal. “We’re going to have to eat and run.”

“I almost forget,” Jared said. “Our babysitter has something on so we can’t stay for drinks.”

“That’s fine,” Danneel said. “You can’t help these things.”

“We are sorry,” Genevieve said.

“It does mean you’ll probably miss Jensen,” Danneel said. “We were expecting him to pop up after dinner.”

Misha and Vicki exchanged an amused smile.

“I’ll just have to catch him some other time,” Jared said. “Maybe I should make a bet with him for next time to make sure he’s here.”

“I don’t know,” Vicki said. “He has been having a bad run with bets.”

Jared frowned. “What do you mean?”

“It’s nothing,” Misha said. “Just a silly game we were playing. He lost.”

“Really?” Jared said. “What did you make him do?”

“Nothing he has to get up for,” Misha said.

Jensen sucked hard for that quip. Misha kicked him gently.

“Yeah, he isn’t much of a morning person,” Jared agreed.

They went back to eating, enjoying their wine with their meal. Jensen settled back into just being a cock warmer, nuzzling his face into Misha’s lap. He kept shifting slightly under the table, no doubt to prevent body aches. He wrapped his arms around Misha’s legs and leaned against him.

“So did you have to cancel any plans?” Danneel asked Genevieve and Jared.

They frowned.

“With the babysitter being busy,” Danneel explained.

“Oh, no,” Genevieve said. “We just have to get back early, that’s all.”

Jared glanced at his watch. “In fact, we probably should leave in the next 10 minutes.”

“That soon?” Vicki said.

“I told you we had to eat and run,” Genevieve said. “It’s rude of us, but…”

“What can you do?” Jared asked.

“Thank you for still coming,” Danneel said. “We’re glad you didn’t cancel. It’s good to spend time with you.”

“Still a bit bummed about Jensen not being here,” Jared admitted.

“He’s not far away,” Danneel said. “He knows how much you like spending time with him and no doubt misses you too.”

Jensen nodded, Misha slipping a hand down to smooth a hand through his hair in comfort.

“Oh crap,” Genevieve said as she dropped her fork. “Butterfingers.”

“I’ll get it,” Jared said, shifting his chair back.

“No, I’ve got it,” she assured him. She bent down, snapping up the fork. She made a surprised sound, sitting up straight with wide eyes, a hand over her mouth.

Jared frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she squeaked.

Jared looked at her. “Are you sure? You look like something gave you a surprise.”

Genevieve looked at Misha, then at Danneel. Danneel placed a finger against her lips and winked.

“I’m fine,” she said, placing her fork down on the table. “My back just cracked, that’s all.”

“Huh. Okay.” Jared shook his head and went back to finishing off his dinner.

Genevieve fell silent, her eyes still wide as she looked around the three other people at the table. They remained silent and eating their dinner as if nothing is happening. Jensen slid his hands up over Misha’s thighs, lightly caressing Misha through the fabric.

“We should probably go,” Genevieve said as they finished their meal.

Jared checked his watch. “Yeah, we are pushing it.”

“I’ll see you out,” Danneel said, standing.

Genevieve and Jared also stood, gathering their things. Danneel walked them over to the door, Genevieve shooting a look back at the table and mouthing “oh my god” at Vicki and Misha who simply smiled and waved goodbye.

Once they were gone Misha pushed his chair back, gazing down at the head in his lap. “Who was a very good boy.”

Jensen gave a happy hum.

“Gen definitely saw,” Vicki said. “She handled it well.”

“Wait til she tells Jared,” Misha said. “I’d love to be a fly on that wall.”

“That went well,” Danneel said as she stepped back into the dining room. “Think he can eat yet?”

“I don’t know.” Misha smoothed his hand through Jensen’s hair. “Think you’ve been a good enough boy to eat?”

Jensen nodded.

Misha looked at Danneel, who gather some of the leftover food onto her plate and shifted to sit next to Misha. Jensen eased his mouth off Misha’s cock who tucked himself back into his pants, Danneel putting a bit of food on her fork and feeding it to her husband who remained under the table.

“You have trained him so well,” Vicki complimented Danneel.

“He can be a bit of a brat at times,” Danneel said. She caressed Jensen’s face. “Can’t you, sweetie.”

Jensen smirked and shrugged.

“I think we should let him up,” Misha said. “His knees are probably hurting.”

“Come on then,” Danneel said, sliding off the chair and patting it. “Up you come.”

Jensen climbed out from under the table and onto the chair, Danneel sliding into his lap. She scooped up another forkful of food and fed it to him, Jensen eating it without comment. Vicki and Misha watched with a smile on their face.

“I bet he’s itching to talk,” Vicki said.

Jensen nodded.

“I bet he is,” Danneel said. She kissed the side of his face. “You may speak.”

“That was so fucking hot,” Jensen said. “Gen is definitely going to tell Jared.”

“Do you think he’ll freak out?” Vicki asked.

“He’ll be pissed,” Misha said.

“Oh he’ll definitely be pissed,” Jensen said as Danneel fed him another mouthful. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

“Did I say you could touch?” Danneel asked.

Jensen started and let his arms drop, eyes wide.

“No it’s fine,” she said after a moment. “Touch away.”

“Whoops,” Misha said. “That was a slip.”

“I’ll let you spank him later,” Danneel promised him, feeding Jensen another mouthful as he enfolded her back in his arms. “Although I think he still deserves a reward for being so well behaved.”

“He was cheeky a couple of times,” Misha admitted. “But he behaved for the most part.”

“Good boy,” Danneel said, running her fingers through her hair. She looked over at Vicki. “Maybe we should train your husband next.”

Misha’s eyes widened as Vicki laughed.

“I don’t think he’s trainable,” Vicki admitted. “He’s too stubborn.”

“No I’m not,” Misha objected. “I can behave.”

“Would you spend an entire dinner being a cock warmer?” Vicki asked.

“If I’d lost the bet I would have had to,” Misha reminded her.

“You wouldn’t have behaved,” Jensen said.

“Of course not,” Misha said. “I’m a shit.”

“You are that,” Vicki chuckled.

“At least you didn’t make me wear the collar,” Jensen said, looking at Danneel. “That would have really shocked Gen.”

“Next time, hon,” Danneel said.

They looked up at the sound of a ringing phone, Jensen reaching into his pocket and pulling it out.

“Lucky that didn’t ring during dinner,” Misha commented.

Jensen looked at the caller id. “It’s Jared.”

“Gen told him,” Danneel said with a laugh.

Jensen smirked, hitting receive and putting the phone on speaker. “Hey man.”

“Jensen!” Jared said. “What the fuck!”

**END**


End file.
